


I missed this

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, post Threads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Sometimes you miss things you never had
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fictober20 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	I missed this

“I missed this.” He whispered to her, kissing her blond mane now sticking out at all angles. She had looked so neat and tidy when she had come to his house. He wouldn’t have believed you if you told him that the evening would end with her looking all dishevelled and in his bed, naked.

“Mmm?” she asked him, her heavy eyes opening, her nose leaving her snuggle point just below his armpit. Absently her hand stroked across his chest as she looked up into his eyes. 

“I missed this.” he whispered again.

“Missed what?” Sam wasn’t sure why she was having problems following the conversation. 

“Being able to hold you like this, close and naked in my bed.” he told her.

She smiled sleepily; her mind was a bit clearer now. “But we’ve never done this, well any of this.” she chuckled.

“Exactly,” he smiled, shuffling down a little so he was eye to eye with her. “All these years, all those times when our lives were in danger, or we’d be apart, or go missing, or some god forsaken drug was in our systems and made us do crazy things, at the end of it all, all I ever wanted was to come home--” he looked her straight in the eyes and with a quiet expression said “and be intimate with you.” Sam raised an eyebrow, questioningly. Jack just shrugged his shoulders, trying to find the right words. “Intimacy – wasn’t necessarily sex, sometimes it was hugs, sometimes making out, sometimes just getting to hold your hand, sometimes it was being able to whisper all the secrets I held and sharing them with you.”

Sam felt tears gathering in her eyes before she strangled out. She reached one hand out and touched his cheek reverently. “Oh Jack!” 

“I guess I couldn’t miss the sex because we’d never had it, although now maybe I will--” he said with a cheeky grin which made her eyes light up and a sweet giggle escape. “But this, where I get to hold you in my arms at the end of it all. I could imagine most of the time because we had hugged before and so it was really easy from quite early on, to miss this kind of intimacy.” He told her.

Overwhelmed by Jack’s confessions about her, she brought her soft mouth to his, pressing in gently. He smiled at the fact they were still warm before his eyes closed to enjoy the still new sensation on his lips. One of her hands stayed on his chest and the other reached round his shoulder to the back of his neck, her fingernails quickly playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. A happy whimper left his throat in surprise before he pulled her closer to him. As her fingers skimmed over his skin, it felt as is all the nerve endings where she touched him were electrified. 

His hand slid down her body down to cup the round of her backside, pulling her tighter against him as he took over the kiss. Deepening the kiss, he could taste the essence of ‘Samantha’ in her mouth, sweet and addictive. 

The need for air was the only reason for their lips parted; their faces freshly flushed, their eyes dilated, as they both breathed in deeply. He leaned forward and whispered affirmations of his love for her, her smile widening at each confession.

“I love you too, Jack.” she eventually whispered back. “I missed this too.” 


End file.
